


April Showers

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Danny both want more than sex, but Derek can't handle the feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dannyloveshisarmani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dannyloveshisarmani).



> Written for a role play partner

This thing with Danny was just sex.

Derek needed the feel of smooth skin holding in lean muscle under his fingers, the sound of feathery groans against his ear, the scent of sweat mingling with soft cologne and aftershave, the taste of a man’s fleshy ass and hot white come, and the memory of steam leaving wet lips as they swore in utter fascination while the April rain drenched everything in sight. The things Derek didn’t need included commitment and reassurance.

So, when Danny kissed the corner of Derek’s mouth and laced their fingers before muttering a breathless, “This was nice,” Derek pulled away with a dismissive, “Whatever,” despite the warmth in his chest, which was immediately replaced by ache when Danny’s pulse slowed with a faltering smile. For the same reason, Derek didn’t intervene when Danny quietly pulled up his damp jeans, righted his shirt, and flipped up the collar of his jacket around his paling features before ducking his wounded gaze to climb down the nearby ladder, drop gracefully to the ground, and walk away with rounded shoulders. Derek sat there, rain pounding on the fire escape, with a rigid jaw and tightened frown, holding back the urge to call out to Danny, who’d already run to the far end of the building and disappeared around the corner.

Derek knew this thing with Danny was just sex and now, Danny knew, too.


End file.
